Dexter Morgan/Gallery
Early Life DexterBiney2.jpg|Dexter and Brian Harry.jpg|Dexter and Harry DexterBiney4.jpg|Dexter and Brian in the shipping container KidDex1.jpg|Dexter Harry Morgan and Dexter.png|Harry rescues Dexter DexterFamilyYoung.jpg|Dexter and Brian with mother, Laura Born_in_Blood.jpg|Dexter sitting in his mother's blood Dexter hunting with Harry.png|Dexter hunting with Harry Nicholas-Vigneau-Young-Dexter-Morgan-Dexter.jpg|Dexter Harry rescues Harry.jpg|Dexter rescued by Harry Dexter and Harry watching an execution.jpg|Dexter views an execution with Harry Harry Morgan and young Dexxter.jpg|Dexter admits killing dogs LauraMoser3.jpg|Laura being murdered Laura Moser.jpg|Laura Moser, Dexter's mother DexterYoung2.jpg|Dexter in blood for two days DexterandBrianyoung2.jpg|Brian and Dexter Dexter with Joe.jpg|Dexter in car with Joe Driscoll Soccer Game.jpg|Harry stops Dexter from bullying Simon KidDex2.jpg|Dexter in hospital KidDex5.jpg|Dexter's thank you card to Joe KidDex.jpg|Dexter is adopted by the Morgans Debra cries.jpg|Debra is not allowed to keep her puppy DexterBiney3.jpg|Biney and Dexter in the shipping container LaurasHouse1970s.jpg|Laura Moser's home Teendexter.jpg|Teen Dexter Dexter and girl who likes him.jpg|Dexter and girl who likes him Dexter's artwork.jpg|Dexter's childhood artwork Season 1 Season One Slice of Life.jpg|Slice of Life, Dexter's boat Choirmaster.jpg|Dexter captures Mike Donovan Blood Slide Box.png|Blood Slide Box Dexter and donuts.jpg|Dexter brings donuts to work DismemberedDoll.jpg|Doll left for Dexter by ITK ITKPic7.jpg|Mult-colored fingernails on doll Dexter Blood Spatter Analyst.jpg|Blood spatter analysis ITKPic9.jpg|Frozen finter tips left by ITK Emmett M99.png|Dexter sedates Emmett Meridian Rita looks at photos of Dexter.jpg|Rita looks at photos of Dexter Blood Slide.jpg|Blood Slide Seeing Red.jpeg|Dexter exits the bloody hotel room Photo of Debra and Dexter.jpg|Photo of Debra and Dexter Rita and Dexter.jpg|Rita and Dexter Brian Moser and Dexter.jpg|Brian and Dexter outside Joe Driscoll's house Jorge Castillo.jpg|Dexter hunts Jorge Castillo DoakesS1Pic1.png|Sgt. Doakes at Dexter's desk Dexter thumbs up to Debra.jpg|Dexter thumbs up to Debra Season 2 Santos Jiminez.jpeg|Dexter sedates Santos Jimenez 202stillhere.jpg|Brian's illusion appears at Paul's funeral BloodSlideBox1.jpg|First Blood Slide Box The Shoe.jpg|Rita finds Paul's shoe Bodies large.png|BHB 18 BHB Investigation.jpg|Field Morgue Lila West.jpg|Dexter meets Lila Doakes in a cage.jpg|Doakes in a cage Dexter sees the The Dark Defender.jpg|Dexter sees poster of The Dark Defender Dexter speeds to the cabin.jpg|Dexter speeds to the cabin Cabin Explosion.jpg|Cabin explosion Dexter secretly plans to kill Lila.jpg|Lila unaware that Dexter will kill her Season 3 George King asesino.png|George King aka The Skinner Dexter and Miguel Prado.jpg|Dexter and Miguel Prado Dexter encounters a pedophile.jpg|Dexter encounters a pedophile Season 4 Family Photo.jpg|Family photo Zoey.jpg|Dexter kills Zoey Kruger Trinity hits a deer.png|Trinity hits a deer 000 Trinity with victim.jpg|Trinity and a victim Trinity in MIami Metro.jpg|Trinity in Miami Metro Tinity on Kill Table.png|Trinity on Kill Table Dexter kills Trinity with hammer.jpg|Dexter kills Trinity with hammer Season 5 Dexter-Season-5-5.jpg|Dexter in funeral home Hat.jpg|Dexter wearing hat given by Astor and Cody Joey.jpg|Joey Quinn investigates Dexter Dexter finds Barrel Girls.jpg|Dexter discovers Barrel Girls Dexter recaptures Lumen.jpg|Dexter recaptures Lumen Boyd.jpg|Dexter attempts to sedate Boyd Fowler Lumen watches Dexter kill.jpg|Lumen watche Dexter kill Lance robinson.jpg|Dexter recaptures Lance Robinson Harrison birthday party.jpg|Harrison birthday party Season 6 Wings.png|Dexter examines angel wings 6x1 1.jpg|Dexter kills Ben and Roger 6x1 2.jpg|Snakes inside a body Dexter mocking Travis.jpg|Dexter mocking Travis DexterTravis1.jpg|Dexter spots Travis Travis at Work.jpg|Dexter tracks Travis to his workplace Brother Sam and Dexter.png|Dexter with Brother Sam Dexter hunts Travis.jpg|Dexter hunts Travis Brian.jpg|Illusion of Brian appears Season 7 Dexter at his desk.png Dex and Louis at Dex.png Dexter over Travis' dead body.png Dexter takes the getaway bag.png Dexter and Harrison photo.png Dexter at the lab.png Dexter takes Viktor out.png|Dexter wheels a sedated Viktor Dexter finds Debra on his apt.png Debra Finds Out.jpg|Debra learns Dexter is the BHB Season 8 Dexter testing site.png|Dexter in his lab Dexter having some fun.png|Unknown victim Bowl till you bleed.png|Dexter's bowling shirt Harrison and Dex at the funeral.png|Masuka, Dexter, and Harrison Elway and Dexter.png|Jacob Elway and Dexter Dexter and Evelyn Vogel.jpg|Dexter confronts Evelyn Vogel Zach .jpg|Zach confronted by Dexter Zach Hamilton.jpg|Zach shows Dexter a cut on his hand Early Cuts Category:Galleries Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Main characters Category:Characters from the dexter book series Category:Serial killers Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Characters present at Dexter's wedding Category:Characters seen in Flashbacks Category:Miami Metro Police Department Category:Miami Metro Homicide Department Category:Early Cuts Characters Category:Forensics Category:Characters seen in Dexter's Illusions Category:Lawful killers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:The Skinner's Attempted Victims Category:The Group's Attempted Victims Category:Lila's Attempted Victims Category:Attempted Victims Category:Oscar Prado's Attempted Victims Category:The Doomsday Killers' Attempted Victims Category:Season 7 characters Category:Little Chino's Attempted Victims Category:Murderers by proxy Category:Ray Speltzer's Attempted Victims Category:Characters who tried to kill Isaak Category:Witnesses Category:Updated Info Needed Category:Season 8 characters Category:Characters who tried to kill Maria Category:Ramon Prado's Attempted Victims Category:Characters who tried to kill Hannah Category:Arsonists Category:Killers displaying their victims in public Category:Close range killers Category:Characters that have framed others Category:Accomplices to murder Category:Vigilante killers Category:Characters who've committed fratricide Category:Characters who've committed sororicide Category:Finale Characters Category:Alive Category:Family of Victims Category:The Brain Surgeon's Attempted Victims Category:Characters with schizoid personality disorder Category:Characters in Games Category:Finale characters